Defying Gravity, or Defying Pure-blood Ideology?
by Gajevyaddict
Summary: Song fic. Defying Gravity. What did Hermione do after the war? Epilogue? What epilogue? AU. read to find out what she did and why.


**A/n: House: Badger Class: DADA Category: Drabble Prompt: [song prompt] Defying Gravity from Wicked WC: 814 slight AU Hope you enjoy reading as much as I do writing. **

Hermione looked into the mirror as she was getting ready. She was extremely happy where she was and what was about to happen, but she couldn't help but look back at what got her to this point. After the final battle, she'd thought she and Ron might have a chance to actually give their relationship a shot. They'd done their best but they just wanted different things. Ron wanted to be an Auror and wanted nothing to do with politics. Hermione, however, couldn't just sit on the sidelines and let someone else make more potentially dangerous or biased rules.

When she'd first told Ron that she wanted to become Minister of Magic he had supported her. That was until he realized that her job would put her in the spotlight. He wanted her to not necessarily stay home, but he wanted her in a job out of the public eye. He, like he always had been, was jealous of any attention not directed at himself.

The fight they'd had over that, had topped all of the rows they'd had before. Both of them refused to budge on their decision. She wanted, no she needed, to change things for the better. It was something inside her that wouldn't be shaken, her need for justice and equality. She hated the idea of not being with him, but the idea of standing by and letting someone who could potentially be just as bad as Voldemort or worse, become Minister was untenable for her.

Harry had tried to support her, but when he got back with Ginny, she'd told him that he couldn't choose her friendship over his relationship. Ron was Ginny's brother after all, and while Ginny understood Hermione's position, she had to stick with her brother.

Hermione had started working with Minister Shacklebolt, or Kingsley as he repeatedly told her to call him. She helped him write new laws that benefited both creatures and wizards. She amended the werewolf laws and made it so that wolfsbane was readily available for any who wanted it. When the new laws created a democracy and wizards were able to vote for the Minister of Magic she couldn't have been prouder. It had taken quite a bit to get that passed, and while it didn't totally remove corruption it went a long way to pushing it back. The next laws passed were mandatory Imperious checks on all ministry employees. Wizarding society, if she had her way, was never going to have the chance to become what it had been during the war.

She hadn't dated after she and Ron had split; he'd eventually came around, and they were friends again, but they never got back together. She pushed the small amount of melancholy that she felt away. Today was a great day. She was finally overcoming all of the blood purists that were left. She was about to become the first muggle-born Minister of Magic.

She took one last look in the mirror before opening the door. The short walk to the platform found her heartbeat pounding in her chest. She wasn't nervous, but the excitement that she felt was impossible to keep from her face. As she finally stepped on the podium to give her acceptance speech she couldn't help the beatific smile that crossed her face.

When the room saw that she had finally stepped out, it erupted in loud cheers. The smile on her face grew even larger. "To all of you who voted for me, thank you. For those of you who didn't, I will strive to prove your decision wrong. I want to take Wizarding Britain and turn it into the most progressive wizarding society in the world!" Hermione paused as applause and cheering erupted again. "Today is the day we overcome the tragedy in our history. Today, your election of me is a step in the right direction. I am the first muggle-born Minister. But I won't be the last! I will do my best to erase pure-blood ideology. I will prove the blood-purists who still exist wrong! Together as a nation, we can finally overcome our dark history. Let's not forget to look back as we also look to the future. To forget history would give it yet another chance to repeat itself."

She took a breath, "Thank you wizarding Britain. Together we can become an example for other ministries to follow!" As she stepped back the cacophony of the room grew to an unsurpassed level. The sound almost took her breath away. With one last smile and wave, she stepped off the platform and walked into her new office. The small squeal of happiness that escaped her wasn't witnessed or heard by anyone else.

Hermione Granger, muggle-born witch, went down in the history books, not only as the first muggle-born Minister of Magic but also as the minister that progressed Britain into the future.


End file.
